fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! Sailor Pretty Cure 5!!
Yes! Sailor Pretty Cure 5!! is Animegyrl0 first fan series it about the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon, and the Pretty Cure from Yes! Pretty Cure 5/GoGo! Story Summer Vacation begins! To celebrate the Sailor Scouts, visit the Upper East Side in New York City. While there they bump in Nozomi Yumehara, and the rest of the Pretty Cure 5. After introducing themselves to each other, the Pretty Cure 5 begin to show the Sailor Scouts around even to the Natts House, where they talk more about each other, until Bunbee comes to attack the Pretty Cure 5. Thinking that Bunbee was a Daimons created by one of the Witch 5, the Sailor Scouts Transform at the same time Pretty Cure 5 transform shocking both of the groups. they work together to defeat Bunbee until Anacondy appears and blasts the Sailor Scouts and Pretty Cure 5 with a mysterious Powder that switches each others powers and transformation. Both of the groups found out that the only way to switch them back is to all 7 petals of the rainbow flower, and they have to do it before the year is over. Both Pretty Cure 5 and Sailors Scouts will have to work together to be able to switch back before the end of the year is over or they won't be able to switch back to normal again. Characters Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Yumehara Nozomi (夢原のぞみ, Yumehara Nozomi?) Nozomi is leader of Pretty Cure as a result of being the first to transform and because of her kind personality and boundless hope. She is in love with Coco and is glad to work with him again after their separation at the end of the previous season. Although she isn't very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is Cure Dream (キュアドリーム, Kyuadoriimu?), the Cure of Hope with the powers of starlight. She becomes Sailor Moon after the switch with their powers. Natsuki Rin (夏木りん, Natsuki Rin?) Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge (キュアルージュト, Kyuaruuju?), the Cure of Passion with the power of fire. She becomes Sailor Mars after the switch with their powers. Kasugano Urara (春日野うらら, Kasugano Urara?) Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード, Kyuaremoneedo?), the Cure of Effervescence with the power of light. She becomes Sailor Venus after the switch with their powers. Akimoto Komachi (秋元こまち, Akimoto Komachi?) Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her second book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint (キュアミント, Kyuaminto?), the Cure of Tranquility with the power of plants. She becomes Sailor Jupiter after the switch with their powers. Minazuki Karen (水無月かれん, Minazuki Karen?) Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua (キュアアクア, Kyuaakua?), the Cure of Intelligence with the power of water. She becomes Sailor Mercury after the switch with their powers. Mimino Kurumi (美々野くるみ, Mimino Kurumi?) Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal, but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ, Milkiiroozu?), the Blue Rose. She becomes Sailor Mini Moon after the switch with their powers. Sailor Scouts Usagi Tsukino (月野 うさぎ, Tsukino Usagi - Serena in English dub?) is the main character of the series. Usagi is a careless young girl with an enormous capacity for love, compassion, and understanding. Usagi transforms into the heroine called Sailor Moon, Soldier of Love and Justice. At the beginning of the series, she is fourteen years old and portrayed as an immature crybaby who hates having to fight evil and wants nothing more than to be a normal girl. As she progresses, however, she embraces the chance to use her power to protect those she cares about. She temporarily becomes Cure Dream after the switch with their powers. Ami Mizuno (水野 亜美, Mizuno Ami - Amy in the English dub?) is a quiet fourteen-year-old bookworm in Usagi's class. Highly intelligent with a rumored IQ of 300, she can transform into Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Water and Wisdom. Ami's shy exterior masks a passion for knowledge and for taking care of the people around her. She hopes to become a doctor one day, like her mother, and tends to be the practical one in the group. Secretly, she is also a fan of pop culture and romance novels, and becomes embarrassed whenever this is pointed out. Ami would also be considered the "tech girl" and the "brain" of the group by using her mini data computer, which is capable of scanning and detecting virtually anything she needs. She temporally becomes Cure Aqua after the switch with their powers. Rei Hino (火野 レイ, Hino Rei - Raye in the English dub?) is an elegant, fourteen-year-old miko (shrine maiden). Because of her work as a Shinto priestess, Rei has limited precognition and can dispel/nullify evil using special Shinto scrolls, even in her civilian form. She transforms into Sailor Mars, Soldier of Fire and Passion. She is very serious and focused, although she can get easily annoyed by Usagi's flightiness and being totally clueless, but cares about her very much. Rei is portrayed as boy-crazy in the early anime and short-tempered throughout, but is uninterested in romance and self-controlled in both the manga and live-action series. She attends a private, Catholic school separate from the other girls. She temporally becomes Cure Rouge after the switch with their powers. Makoto Kino (木野 まこと, Kino Makoto - Lita in the English dub?) is a fourteen-year-old tomboy who is a student in Usagi's class. She is also physically very strong and in fact was rumored to have been kicked out of her previous school for fighting. Unusually tall and strong for a Japanese schoolgirl, she transforms into Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Wood and Strength. She is also considered the Soldier of Nature. Both Makoto's parents died in a plane crash years ago, so she lives alone and takes care of herself. She cultivates her physical strength as well as more domestic interests, including housekeeping, cooking, and gardening. Makoto is also good at hand-to-hand combat She wants to marry young and to own a flower-and-cake shop. She temporally becomes Cure Mint after the switch with their powers. Minako Aino (愛野 美奈子, Aino Minako - Mina in the English dub?) is a fourteen-year-old perky dreamer who acted on her own as Sailor V for some time. Called by her nickname Mina in the English versions, she has a companion cat called Artemis who works alongside Luna in guiding the Sailor Senshi. Minako transforms into Sailor Venus, Soldier of Metal and Beauty, and leads Sailor Moon's four inner guardians, while acting as Sailor Moon's closest bodyguard-decoy because of their near-identical looks. She also dreams of becoming a famous singer and idol; she attends auditions whenever she can. She temporally becomes Cure Lemonade after the switch with their powers. Chibiusa (ちびうさ, Chibiusa - Rini in the English dub?) '''is the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru. She later trains with Sailor Moon to become a sailor soldier in her own right. She learns to transform into 'Sailor Chibi Moon (or Sailor Mini Moon in the English series). At times she has an adversarial relationship with her mother in the 20th century, as she is more mature than Usagi. But as the series progresses they develop a deep bond. Chibiusa wants to grow up to become a lady like her mother. She temporally becomes Milky Rose after the switch with their powers. she the only one who's hair and eye color change after their transformation looking more like Hotaru. 'Mamoru Chiba (地場 衛, ''Chiba Mamoru - Darrien in English dub?) ''During the series, it is revealed he has a special psychic rapport with Usagi and can sense when she is in danger, which inspires him to take on the guise of '''Tuxedo Mask 'and fight alongside the Sailor Senshi when needed. After an initially confrontational relationship, he and Usagi remember their past lives together and fall in love again. Eventually, after some years the two become the king and queen of the earth and get married and have a daughter named Chibi-usa (Rini in the English dub). ' Mascots 'Coco' (ココ, Koko'?) '''One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom. Coco is a yellow-furred animal with a puffy tail resembling a Spitz dog who is searching for the Dream Collet when he meets Nozomi. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. When he talks in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-coco". He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch over her under the alias Kokoda Kouji (小々田コージ, Kokoda Kooji?). Coco, along with Natts, is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. 'Natts' (ナッツ, Nattsu'?') Natts another creature from the Palmier Kingdom, resembling a brown squirrel that ends his sentences with "-natts". In the beginning of the first season, he is sealed within the Dream Collet and is freed after all five members of Pretty Cure receive their powers. At first, he has an aloof and cold personality due to his past, and he has difficulty trusting Pretty Cure as well as Coco's judgment. However, he eventually warms up to them, especially Komachi, who shares his fondness of books. Like Coco, Natts can transform into an extremely handsome human, acting as the clerk of the jewelry shop Natts House, by the name Mr. Natsu (夏さん, Natsu-san?). Like Coco, Natts is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. 'Milk' (ミルク, Miruku[http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) ''Debuted halfway through the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 season. Milk resembles a white and pink lop rabbit who ends her sentences with "-mil". Unlike Natts and Coco, she is unable to transform into a human in the first season, but acquires it in this season after planting a blue rose and caring for it. Because her ability to remain in human form for longer periods of time is stronger than that of Coco and Natts, Milk seldom is seen in this form in the second season, usually going by the name '''Mimino Kurumi (美々野くるみ, Mimino Kurumi[http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']). Cats '''Luna '(ルナ, Runa?) first appears in the first episode or act of every version of the series. In the Silver Millennium, she was a servant to Princess Serena, sworn never to leave her side, as well as an advisor to the Queen. When the kingdom fell, she and Artemis were put into a long sleep and sent down to Earth to look after the Senshi, who would eventually be reborn there. Part of Luna's memory was suppressed, in order to make her task easier; she only knew that she was supposed to find and awaken the Guardian Senshi. She found Usagi Tsukino first and taught her to become Sailor Moon, not knowing that this was merely a disguise meant to hide Usagi's true identity as the reincarnated princess. Over the course of the series, Luna develops a close bond with Usagi, though early on it is on uneasy terms, as Luna often upsets Usagi by giving her advice she does not want, often leading to comic results. She also becomes good friends with Ami Mizuno. She and Artemis have an implied romantic relationship, which is confirmed when they meet Diana, who is their daughter from the future. '''Artemis (アルテミス, Arutemisu?) He is the companion to the leader of the Guardian Senshi—he trained Minako Aino as Sailor V, and remains by her side when she takes on her proper role as Sailor Venus. His memory of the Silver Millennium seems to be more intact than Luna's—in fact, before appearing in the Sailor Moon series he guides her through the Sailor V video game at the arcade, but not revealing his true identity (and giving the codename "Central Control" in the dubbed anime). When a technical problem reveals him, Luna is greatly annoyed to learn that he's been the one guiding her all along. Later, he fills in the details of her true mission. Artemis is more easygoing than Luna, and has a "big brother" relationship with Minako, although his attraction to her is sometimes implied. He also cares very deeply about Luna, often comforting her when she is distressed and stating his admiration of her. In addition, he is a good father to Diana as evidenced by her affection for him. Villians Hoshina (ホシイナー, Hohiinaa?) A tool of Eternal that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both offense and defense. Scorp (スコルプ, Sukorupu?) Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown, his original form resembling a scorpion. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. Bunbee (ブンビー, Bunbii?) A Nightmare from the previous season, Bunbee is now a low-ranking member of Eternal, often acting as comic relief. Nebatakos (ネバタコス, Nebatakosu?) Nebatakos is the third original member of Eternal to be shown, his real form resembling an octopus. He does not like rules very much, and thus is often seen arguing with Anacondy about his reports. Isohgin (イソーギン, Isoogin?) Isohgin is one of a duo from Eternal that are said to be the best hunters. He is tall and mostly just repeats what Yadohkan says. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Isohgin being the sea anemone on the top. Yadokhan (ヤドカーン, Yadokaan?) Yadokhan is the partner of Isohgin and the small, fat one of the two. He mainly does the talking, although he is also very short of words. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Yadokhan as the hermit crab on the bottom. Shibiretta (シビレッタ, Shibiretta?) Shibiretta is an old woman with a mushroom on her head. She manipulates fairy tales to fight Pretty Cure, trapping them in fairy tale worlds with Hoshinas. Mucardia (ムカーディア, Mukaadeia?) Mucardia is the most recent member of Eternal and is an extremely good-looking guy, a trait he uses to approach Pretty Cure, especially Rin. His true form is a humanoid cockroach. Anacondy (アナコンディ, Anakondei?) Anacondy is a middle aged woman with purple hair resembling a medusa's, and acts as an administrator among Eternal. She is usually the one to order the other members around, take care of the rare objects they bring, and claim report papers from her members. She is very strict with everyone and prefers to follow rules and regulations perfectly. Boss (館長, Kanchou?) The leader of Eternal, intending to gain eternal life by finding the keys to Cure Rose Garden. He is usually seen with a large, elaborate mask on and sitting in a hovering chair. Eudial is the leader of the Witches 5, and the first to extract Pure Hearts. Her methods involve her using a heart snatching gun to extract Pure Hearts, then summoning a Daimon Heart Snatcher to destroy the Sailor Senshi as they attempted to interfere. She usually drives a car, and attacks by using flamethrowers. She was killed when she crashed her car over a cliff as a result of Mimete cutting the brakes to her vehicle. Mimete is the second of the Witches 5 who always picked on Eudial. Her Daimon Heart Snatchers suck their victims' Pure Hearts out through their mouth. Her targets are always well-known attractive young men. She attacks by shooting a star beam. She entered Eudial's power device, but was killed when Tellu pulled the plug on her for stealing her job. Tellu is the third of the Witches 5. Her strategy involved using plants called Telluns to extract Pure Hearts. She attacks by using vines that can electrocute her victims. But one of her plants, whom she transformed into a plant monster named Hyper-Tellun, attacked her and selfdestructed, killing her. Viluy is the fourth of the Witches 5. Her strategy involved using a master computer to extract Pure Hearts from exam takers of Mugen School. She uses a bracelet called a nanocuff to shoot a nano ray that can dissolve her enemies, but this bracelet was damaged by Sailor Moon, and the nano ray turned on her and dissolved her. Cyprine is the fifth of the Witches 5, and shares her mind and body with Ptilol. They attack by shooting energy waves from their staffs, and use a glass statue to extract Pure Hearts from the students of Mugen School. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter tricked them into attacking each other, destroying them both. Trivia *This is a cross-over series between Sailor Moon and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! **Here both groups work together to get their normal power back *This is the first where two groups powers were switched *The characters from Sailor Moon and the characters from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! meet for the first time ' '''Gallery ' ﻿''' ' Sailor pretty cure.png|Sailor Scouts as Pretty Cure 5 Sailor scouts.png|Sailor Scouts excluding Tuxedo Mask Pretty cure 5.png|Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Milky Rose coco.png|Coco(Human and Mascot Form) milk.png|Milk/Mimino Kurumi (Human and Mascot Form) nuts.png|Natts (Human and Mascot Form) syrup.png|Syrup (Human and Mascot Form) ' some things Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series